This research-demonstration project is designed as a primary prevention program against rape. The project tests the hypothesis that when education is linked with personal involvement through positive action, it will result in an awareness of rape that will have an impact on rape prevention. The specific impact we anticipate is a change in social conditioning about rape and change in actual community conditions under which rape occurs. The project defines two target populations, students and community residents, in one geographic area. Each population will be exposed to a community education program with two components: awareness and action. The awareness component offers education about the causes of and myths surrounding rape. The action component offers training in three programs designed to help women respond to assault and to foster community cooperation in response to assaults against women. These action programs are: Whistle Alert, Women's Distress Shelter Houses and women's self-defense. Methodology includes pre-, interim and post-tests of treatment groups and a control group. Changes in awareness of rape as well as action and communication measures will be performed. The programs will result in two educational and training packets, one for general community awareness and one for specific training in the three action programs, which can be made available to other communities.